


Easing Tension

by quinngrey



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Choking, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinngrey/pseuds/quinngrey
Summary: In which Mairon is weary from a long day in Aulë’s forge and Melkor helps him get rid of his tension.





	Easing Tension

**Author's Note:**

> From request: Melkor helps Mairon “unwind” after a stressful and frustrating day. It can be after Mairon has aligned himself with Melkor, or while he still serves Aulë.

The forge was swelteringly hot even with the light breeze from the open doorway occasionally blowing in. Mairon’s hair, once neatly tied back, had loosened until sweat dampened strands stuck to his forehead. Every muscle in his back and shoulders ached from hammering away at the pieces that Aulë had requested he make. It had taken him nearly twice as long to complete this project, desiring perfection in each piece, and though his form did not often tire, he was starting to feel weary. Pausing to wipe his brow, the sight of a dark figure approaching him caught his attention. 

Melkor, the mightiest of the Valar as he was known, loomed nearer now into the light, and Mairon bowed his head in respect. It wasn’t so much that he thought reverence of the other, but rather as a Maiar he knew his place as one of Eru Ilúvatar’s creations. The sound of a quiet chuckle from the other, however, had caused his gaze to flick up momentarily. 

“You have been hard at work for some time, have you not?”

“Aye, Lord.. my Master requires completion by the next mingling of the lights..”

“Should he not join you? Or his other apprentices?” 

“I prefer to work alone, where I might see to the quality, Lord,” he offered, raising the hammer once more under the impression that the conversation was concluded. It mattered not that he had personally sent away the other apprentices, having overhead them speaking ill of him during their break. If he was to be considered too finicky to be worked with, he would rather work by himself. 

To make matters worse this day, now he had to deal with the ever persistent Vala. For some reason, though he could not place it, Melkor’s presence always tugged at him in a way that bordered on uncomfortable. The Vala would jest and distract if given the chance, and that sort of distraction was exactly what Mairon wished to avoid. 

A hand caught his wrist as he lifted the hammer once more to swing it and beat the pliant metal into submission, causing Mairon’s entire corporeal form to jump. He had not even heard the Vala move, so quickly did it happen. Turning his head to glance back at the much taller being, brow creased, he couldn’t help the look of irritation. 

“Lord, I do need to complete my work..”

“Rest, Mairon,” he commanded, tone authoritative even as he spoke the Maia’s name in a way that sent shivers down his spine. “Tension is apparent in you, and you cannot create the beauty you are undoubtedly capable of if you are weary.”

Before a complaint could pass Mairon’s lips, Melkor had coaxed the hammer from his calloused fingers and set it down once more on the anvil. The other’s second hand rose and found itself immediately entwined in copper hair, massaging the scalp beneath. 

“Lord Melkor, I-“

He was cut off when patient fingers rubbed into his fatigued muscles. Eyes rolling back into his head as it fell forward, he let his protest fall away. It was the first time he had been so touched by the Vala, and by the grace of Eru and all of Arda, he couldn’t bring himself to fight it. Yet when something warm and soft touched at the side of his throat, Mairon flinched away from the touch. 

“What are you…?” 

Confusion crossed his face, unsure of where this was going, but Melkor brought his fingers underneath the Maia’s chin, tilting his head to capture those plush lips. It was unlike anything Mairon had ever experienced, warm and enticing like a blanket wrapped around him. The other pulled him in, lips parted as a tongue sought entrance into Mairon’s mouth. Hesitant, he allowed it, but soon he couldn’t fathom why he ever would pull away. 

Melkor lead the kiss, deepening it as he saw fit, until tension began to melt away. His hands brought the other’s body closer so that they were chest to chest, arms encircling the lithe waist and walking them backward to the work bench nearest them. 

For a long few moments they kissed, Mairon giving into the sensations he had been unaware this form could experience. It was only when Melkor hoisted him so that he might sit on the workbench with the Vala between his thighs that they broke apart. With hooded eyes, pupils blown wide with arousal, Mairon looked up at the other and fought to breathe, as if that action would help calm the fluttering of nerves and the racing of his heart. 

“Let me ease you from your troubles… You shall experience no more exhaustion this day.”

Taking the kiss swollen lip between his teeth and givenit a soft suck, Melkor eased the Maia back until he was held up only by his elbows. His large hands ran up the leather beeches, pushing the apron and tunic up as he went. Without fanfare the laces were pulled loose and his hand dipped into the soft leather to find the other’s half erect cock. 

The touch had Mairon gasping into the Vala’s mouth, moaning softly as those skilled fingers wrapped around his length and pulled at him languidly. All thoughts and concerns seemed to fade from for mind, his hips shifting upward as he sought the hand that worked him. It was so peculiar that such a form could experience pleasure in this way, that he could find himself heady with desire from touches. Rolls of pleasure coursed through his body as Melkor twisted his hand and tightened his grip on the weeping member. 

He hadn’t even noticed the other hand until it closed around his throat, cutting off his ability to breathe. Although the Maiar did not need to breathe to function, it had become a habit that Mairon had fallen into. Once air was gone, however, he began to feel dizzy in a way he never thought could be enjoyable. Something akin to sparkles floated on the edges of his vision, eyes going wide in surprise as the grip tightened. His hands went to pull at the Vala’s wrist, body falling back against the bench, but Melkor didn’t let go. 

The hand stroking his length quickened even as darkness crept around his gaze, his own grip at the Vala’s wrist weakening. It felt as thought a spring had been wound tightly in the pit of his stomach. As everything began to fade to black, the fingers released his throat and suddenly all was searing white as his back arched up from the firm surface of the workbench. Mairon spilled into the other’s hand with a soft cry, coating his own stomach in white as the room span and span. After a few long moments, his body still quivering in the aftershocks of his orgasm, Mairon tried to look up to where Melkor was smiling down at him, and all he could do was smile in return. 

What a way to relieve stress…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, dear requester! 
> 
> Should anyone else want anything specific, I LOVE requests.


End file.
